Eragon Stranger From The Stars
by Horizon Unsheathed
Summary: wrote this story on a dare when my friend said i couldn't take his favorite book series and put a twist into it. so i took his dare and this is the fruit of my labor. its not perfect but i enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it. if you want this to be turned into a story i have what i need to get it running so leave a review or a pm. (ON HOLD DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK)
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

The battle for Kordem was going poorly and the retreat order was given so we were falling back in an orderly manner through one of the many teleportation grids that was to lead us to the ships still able to retreat in orbit. I was firing my particle rifle at the oncoming advance of the insectoid race known as Zepher killing them as they tried to swarm me as I dropped a singularity charge on the closest ones and turned to meet with my fellow Draconians on one of our ships. I was tackled and an explosion hurled us through the portal we came out on a different land and to my shock even if for a moment everything was completely different. The Zepher and I collided into a rock was jarring us apart my armor absorbing most of the impact. I stood up to meet the enemy only to realize my weapons came loose in the chaos and sighed in resignation as I tapped into my abilities and lifted the Zepher off the ground and was about to finish it off as another Zepher hit me from the left smashing me into the wall once more knocking my sealed helmet off revealing my slender snout covered in dark blue scales and orange predatory eyes. I snarled at the Zepher pinning me as the other one charged at me to aid its brethren. The Zepher that had me pinned lashed at me with is pincer like mandibles making me grab it with my armored claw. I kicked out sending it crashing into is hive mate and drew the last of my energy and released a maelstrom of psionic bolts of deep crimson color rising up from the ground lifting them up and then using both hands further enshrouding myself in crimson causing the air around me to distort and spark as I forcibly opened a singularity between the two causing them to disintegrate. A few seconds was all I could manage but it was enough to cause fatal damage to the Zephers. Grunting at my exertions I dropped to a knee panting as if I had run half a continent. I looked around and took note of my surroundings as I stood up to collect my scattered gear It downed on me that the teleporter may have malfunctioned and sent me to a different world. Such things were not unheard of since the technology behind it was still relatively new but the chances of such a things happening were almost non existent. As I contemplated my situation I deemed it prudent rest should be my first order of business since my unit had been fighting on Kordem for the past few weeks with almost no rest. Such a thing for a Draconian was not unheard of since we required little sleep but I had been using my abilities almost nonstop.  
My armored tail twitched in annoyance at the very recent memory of our lossas I sat down against the boulder shifting my legs into a comfortable position but once I did I quickly drifted off into dreams of better places.

* * *

"I'm telling you Brom. I heard a dragon." I protested indignantly staring at Brom who simply shook his head.  
"And I am telling you dear boy that is simply not possible. And also if it was true then it will be feral and best to avoid it." He said as he looked ar Zar'roc once more and sighed. "Although I think this is a terrible idea it does merit a look." He said again while standing up and sheathing Zar'roc. We started walking to where the noise originated from and noticed immediately the air felt wrong as we moved closer.  
"What is this feeling Brom?" I asked starting to question weather or not this was a good idea anymore.  
"I don't know Eragon. But i do know one thing. Stay close and dont wander away. I only knew one rider who could do this kind of magic. And he should be dead." He said in a whisper as he sounded like he was remembering a nightmare.  
"Why should you think hes dead?" I asked automatically.  
"Because. I cut his head off." He deadpanned making me flinch.  
We came to a clearing soon after the last exchange of words and saw scorch marks covering a wide area and saw two large dead creature in the center of the horrifying scene. Brom moved out first and waited for him to wave me out to him. After a few moments he gave the signal to come out and we looked around the area. He instructed me to look around the rocks for any sign for who did this and I simply nodded to him and made my way to the rocks only to hear stange noises as i got closer to the large rock that the noise was originating from. Once I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks seeing a massive black figure completely armored. It had a armored face that looked like it covered a snout, a curved neck connecting to a large upper torso, long arms with big muscles, a whip like tail and legs that looked like saphira's back legs every inch of this creature was armored. I moved closer slowly keeping my hand on the hilt of my sword in case I needed it to defend myself.

* * *

I was woken to my motion sensor alerting me to two new presences a short while ago and decided staying put was more important since i knew my scuffle with the Zepher caused no small amounts of noise. My hopes of these creatures leaving was blown away as I saw one round the boulder I had been resting against but to my surprise it didn't raise an alarm but moved closer but to what purpose. The creature was impossibly smaller than me so I was confident if needed I could dispatch it with ease so I let it sate its curiosity as it came inches from me my instincts to move and defend myself were screaming at me but I restrained myself and froze completely as it made a move to touch me. This was clearly a youngling and it caused me no end of turmoil since it was now touching my shoulder guards slowly making its way to my helmet. I still had no way of knowing if my helmet latch was still intact so i prepared to move if the youngling became hostile if it saw my face. To my dismay it was lifting my helmet off.  
and to my surprise the youngling was managing to lift it. Shortly after it removed my helmet and stopped staring at it it looked at my face and yelped out noticing I was awake I slowly rose up and prepared for another fight even though I was beyond exhausted. The other creature came running around the corner to the boulder and stared at me with a weapon drawn while moving between his now apparent youngling. I sighed and made to retrieve my helmet from the youngling but stopped as the elder one moved to strike apparently not noticing my helmet was in his younglings grasp.

* * *

"Brom what do we do?!" I whispered in a frantic tone.  
"You expect me boy? Your the one who woke it up! Call Saphira she may be able to communicate with whatever this is." He snapped in frustration.  
I did as he asked and Saphira to come and see if she could help with the problem I put us in and the creature stepped forward and Brom made ready to attack and the creature stopped and tilted its head to the side as if it was thinking. Brome noticed this as well and he became more wary.  
The creature then did something that shocked us both pointing at me and soon realized I still held its helm.  
"Uhh. Brom I think it wants its armor back." I said quickly.  
"Then do it quickly you fool!" He said not taking his eyes off the creature.  
I slowly moved forward trying to not make any sudden moves to make it angry. But then Saphira cam crashing out of the sky and roared at the creature making it jump back in shock and looked as if it prepared to fight drawing some sort of weapon from its back.  
"Saphira wait! It just wants its helm back!" I screamed as they both stared each other down.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One of the old breed crashing down to defend these things! She was clearly an adolescent in old one standards "Why are you defending these creatures old one!" I snarled out in the old tongue which made her visibly flinch at hearing the old tongue.  
"What are you talking about? I am not old! And why do you threaten my rider!" She snarled back. Clearly this was some sort of trick.  
"Rider? Surely you jest. You an old one must not be degrading yourself to letting these creatures ride you like some pet! I would kill them for these transgressions on our kind!" I snarled back in equal measure.  
"You will do no such thing and you are not one of my kind! You are no dragon." She spat back venomously.  
"Clearly you do not know the ways of how our kind evolved. You old ones left us to find a new home. I can only assume this is where you landed.  
Take me to your elders immediately I demand and explanation for this heresy!" I roared back making it clear this is not up for debate.  
"What are you talking about? Our elders were killed by the Oath Breaker I am the last of my kind!" She yelled making me visibly flinch the others noticing quite clearly She said something that cause me discomfort.  
"Truly this cannot be true. There were millions of old ones... Could one do so much to cause our old ones to almost be driven to extinction?"  
I said quietly.  
"Yes. Now who are you. You speak our ancient tongue and know nothing of what the world here is. What lands to you come from?" She snapped.  
"You really don't know do you. Your origins come from the stars. Not here young one." I replied softly suddenly feeling as if a hammer had struck my heart.  
I lowered my weapon and we talked a short while longer and this caused the humans great confusion as we spoke in our ancient tongue. Humans as the old one called them inhabit most of the regions except the mountains and the great forest. I explained our origins and where she truly came from. I then explained the exodus of her kind from us and why they left which caused her a lot of distress. Then she explained the history of this place and why she was the last one. Each bit of information felt like a hammer blow causing me pain and impossible amounts of anger. I could not fathom what events that transpired for the old ones to be desperate enough to ally with humans and these elf's. Soon our talk came to a close with a long silence between the two of us and we contemplated what we each had learned.  
After a the silence the old one spoke."Would you come with us in our travels? If what you say is true then you must serve me in some form yes?"  
She said cautiously.  
I sighed in partial defeat and resignation and replied."Yes that's partly true. But serve is the wrong word. More protect since you are ancestral."  
I said matter of factly.  
"By the way my name isnt old one. I do in fact have a name if you would ask I would tell you." She said in partial annoyance.  
"Its against our code to ask an Old One their name. It must be given in order for me to give mine." I said in protest.  
"Fine. My name is Saphira. now what is yours little dragon." Saphira said in a smugly amused fashon.  
"I'll have you know im 150 years of age and an adult thank you! Anyways my name is Vela Ka Roskva. And I here by offer my protection to you Saphira last of the Old Ones Arbiter of Vengeance. What is your will?" I said bringing my fist to my chest bowing my head in the traditional greeting to the Old Ones.  
"Arbiter of Vengeance? I am no arbiter. But first you must speak to my companions and rider." She said in an amused tone knowing it was going to cause me no end of discomfort still upset about my initial meeting with her companions though I had know idea what that would entail.  
"As you will commands Saphira. And in order for me to pledge my offer of protection to you you must have a title. Since you had none it was required that I give you one... Now if you excuse me I must... Communicate with these humans. Though I know not how it will be accomplished." I said in frustration.  
"Mind speech is the most preferable method." Said Saphira which caused me to look visibly mortified.  
"You jest... Mind speech is meant for your mates... I will not allow such intimate contact with these... Humans!" I screeched out nearly tripping over my words.  
She growled."You will do as commanded now go." Visibly showing there was no negotiating this subject.  
"As you command." I saluted in the traditional way again while I walked to where the humans had set camp. Grumbling curses as I went.

_I do apologize for a lot of Pov shifting I was trying to set the mood for my characters introduction. A coworker of mine said I couldn't put a spin on his favorite book series so I took his dare. But since I enjoyed writing this I thought I would post it here for others to enjoy. I'm not the best writer out there but I hope you readers will enjoy it and if you want this to be a story then i will endeavor to make it such. just leave a review and let me know what you think._


	2. Tensions and New Bonds

This will be longer than the first chapter since the first was pretty much to prove a point to my friend so i apologize for the shortness of it.

Chapter 2 Tensions and New Bonds

A few days after meeting the old one named Saphira we made quite a few stops due to the weak constitution of these humans named Eragon and Brom.  
Brom avoided me as much as he could but the youngling Eragon made every attempt to get me to talk no matter how hard I had tried to avoid his attentions towards me so eventually I indulged his curiosity even if slightly for his infatuation to talk to me though most of it was directed at Saphira and her true origins. We had come across a few tense situations one of which was a settlement on a lake which I had to work around since the wood beams the inhabitants used to walk on could not support my weight. Though when we met back up the boy had nearly gotten himself killed which made my opinion of him stronger. He was reckless, ignorant, weak, and most of all a fool which if this wasn't fixed soon would mean death for Saphira. So as we made camp I approached the Brom and Eragon who seemed to be arguing about something so I decided to although it seemed I had entered the argument towards its end.

"If you wont help her I will!" Eragon yelled out in anger.

"If you go you will die Eragon... Please reconsider this foolishness." Brom said in a way that made me stiffen in discomfort.

"No I will not someone needs our help and if they're as important as you say then we should take the risk. And should Durza this shade as you call him should come we will defeat him together." He stated in a way that alarmed me so I decided to intervene to see what exactly is going on.

Making my presence known they stared at me both with equal measure of venom"_What is going on? Your arguments can be heard from across the camp." _I stated warily.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into the boy. I need to scout the area ahead." Brom growled out leaving the two of us uncomfortably. Brom knew that I couldn't speak the human tongue and also knew that it was very uncomfortable for me to use mind speech. I eyed Eragon as he was packing with an angry pace and I sighed shaking my head and removed my helmet. It was a bright day and smells of the forest assaulted my snout and I approached the youngling.

"_If its this dangerous... Maybe it would be best to not go no matter how important this subject of concern is. You need more time to train and grow stronger. And im sure you know this too but there's more your not telling. Brom may not be able to sense it but I can. And... I may be able to help if you tell me the whole truth." _I said knowing he would go no matter what sense I made.

Eragon stopped packing and stared at me coldly. "Why would you help. You have made it clear that you have no wish to help me get better in my swordsman ship. Its clear you have experience that makes Broms pale in comparison! So I ask why again." He stood up saying venomously.

"_Do not think me not caring youngling. For my experiences and training's have killed even my own kind weak enough to not stand it. You are bound to Saphira do you not understand what that means? You are smart enough to figure this out eventually but I will tell you this..." _Wondering if this was a good idea I shook my head frustrated. "_Being linked to Saphira means you feel what she does. Feeling happiness, despair, and pain. So let me ask you this. What would happen if one of you were to_ die?" I said jarring him from his anger into a pained state of new thoughts.

Icontinued on pressing the ground I gained by snapping him temporarily from his anger. "_So now tell me what it is your planning. If it is worth it and not suicidal I will help." _I said with attempt at a soothing and calming tone.

After a few moments of silence Eragon explained knowing about this female in a dream of her coming to him to talk sometime. But he then explained further that she came to him for help in his current dream while he was unconscious after the water settlement I didn't care to learn its name from them. I knew of this type of communication but being able to communicate during dreams was unheard of. So I continued to listen to his recounts and decided on something that would work for the group and ensure Saphiras safety. I asked him to wait till Brom to return and he accepted although grudgingly.

* * *

Later that evening when everyone came together to eat no one spoke still making it clear both humans were still spiting one another. I realized that I would have to break the silence trying to figure out how I could tell them without talking in great length. I had been learning to vocalize in the humans speech when out of sight and was far from fluent in it but I could talk small words that didn't have many syllables or required the strain of my vocal cords. Still uncomfortable with showing the two I learned the human tongue since it sounded harsh and guttural the thought of mind speech was even more disdainful. I growled to myself which alarmed everyone causing me to mentally curse myself at my lack of control of my emotions which seemed to be boiling over more as of late.

Eragon looked at me taking a bite of dinner and swallowing then cleared his throat."Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. Brom however stayed quiet.

I looked at both of them frustratedly."No" I said finally deciding to use my actual voice that made Broms eyes almost bulge as he choked on his food. Eragon looked at me with shock and Saphiras head jerked up eyeing me with a curious stare.

Brom recovered first."So when did you learn to learn to speak? its only been a few days." He said in a partially alarmed voice.

"Not... Long. But I can only use small words. You words... Are. Harsh and strain me." I said struggling to find proper words that translated properly. Shocking everyone further at my use of more words.

Deciding I had used a proper voice long enough I went back to speaking mind speech."_Now. I feel I should tell you my plan to you all. And do not speak before I am done talking for I will only say this once. Since Eragon is focused on going to this place to save this human I shall go and retrieve her in his stead. While all of you continue on I will give you my helmet. It has a beacon my armor can track so I can find you when I rescue this human._" I finished talking leaving everyone quiet. I picked up my helmet and gave it to saphira to keep while I was away on this fools errand.

Brom finished another bite and cleared his throat."Why do all this for someone you know nothing about?"He said questioningly but his eyes showing he knew the answer.

I lowered my head growled and bared my teeth at him in anger."_I do this to ensure the survival of the Old One. As is my duty as one of their protectors. If This... Boy dies so does Saphira. Do not mistake duty for kindness HUMAN. I shall return to you in five ten days. Maybe_ _fifteen_."I said as I turned and left them in the night. Hearing them argue as I started to sprint full stride. During the day I had probed Eragons mind without his knowing and had gained the location of the place of my destination. Leaping gracefully over a fallen tree and not missing a step in keeping my speed up and continued in silence thinking back to the past few days and previous ones before that. Words spoken and promises broken.

* * *

Days passed and I had come to the fortress known as Gil'ead. I had been searching for a few hours for a way in that would allow me to infiltrate the keep without notice and I eventually found such entrance. This place smelled completely wrong as I entered and faded into the shadows smelling as I went. The keep shined ominously dim and I slipped past multiple patrols looking for a lone guard to question for information. Eventually I came across such a guard and stalked him till he went into a dark and secluded place and I made my move. Grabbing the human by the mouth and slamming him against the wall making his armor clang as it grated against the stone wall as he gripped my armored forearm staring at me with petrified eyes.

I rumbled in my chest which traveled up into my throat."You will tell me where the female is human. And do not raise alarm or I shall end you swiftly." I said in my unrefined and throaty voice as I removed my hand from his face. I waited for several minutes as the human stayed silent as stone and cursed and quickly changed tactics and ripped into his mind as I placed my hand over his face once more to keep him from crying out. Taking the memories needed the process was destroying the humans mind his eyes rolled into his head and blood streamed out of his nose. His body spamming as his mind was destroyed I dropped his body leaving his husk to continue on to the keep interior. The short journey was stressful at best since I ended up backtracking and killing the few lone and key guards that would ensure a secured exit back to Saphira and the two humans. I entered the hall with cells and walked up to the one where the female was and quickly ripped the door off its hinges and quickly entered and came across a female that was unconscious as I strode up. In honesty this made matters simple since I didn't want questions I did not want to give in this situation. I removed the restraints to look over her injuries. She had bruises, welts, lacerations, and gouges and I realized that she would not make the journey if I took her away from here in her condition. I had medicine but was unsure if it would work on her but came to realization my options are limited and decided to reach out for her mind. Discomfort aside I quickly made sure the area was secured then returned my attentions to the female and sent a tentative probe to her thoughts only to be lashed out at her defenses and gripping my mind in a surprising grip but unconcerned non the less as I pushed passed her barriers to her intelligence and stopped waiting for her acknowledgement of my presence.

"_What do you want I do not know your presence._" The female said weakly.

My mind stiffened at the sudden voice and my inner voice echoed in our minds."_I have been tasked with bringing you to the Old One. Though your wounds are grave and will likely kill you if I attempt to move you."_ I said in a calm and warm voice trying to sooth the pain of the female as it pulsated in our connection.

The voice wavered in fear and the her mind almost receded away from my words."_I don't know who this Old One is. And why should I trust you?" _She said defiantly causing me to rumble in amusement.

"_From what I have seen would getting away from here be bad? I offer salvation and you recoil in suspicion. Which is understandable but misplaced."_ I chuckled as she attempted to probe into my mind."_Careful with what you try to gain entry to small one. You will not understand with what you will see."_ I spoke gently and softly which she sharply removed her probe.

She warily tried to recede from my conscious but I kept her from retreating from me."_Why should I trust you if you refuse to let me see into your mind and prevent me from turning from you. What can you give me in return to allow trust?"_ She said hesitantly.

"_You must understand now is not the time to allow such things. I must know what ailments you have received so I can treat and move you to a safer place. But though it goes against my culture and traditions to allow you into my mind as does speaking to you like this... This type of contact is far too. Intimate in my race. I however will make an exception to you in this situation and allow you into my mind once you are well enough and your mind is sound enough to comprehend what you will see if it will grant me your trust to treat you... Will this suffice?" _I hesitantly replied clearly showing my discomfort on this subject which she softened her minds mistrust noticing it.

Her mind had become somewhat softer and no longer fought me feeling as if it was gently brushing up against my mind which made me somewhat shy away at the sudden brush of minds amusing her somewhat."_Very well... Among my physical debilitation's I have also been poisoned. Which would have killed me if I had not put myself into this self induced slumber slowing its effects." _She said almost sounding defeated.

I sighed with the fact that such an outcome was not dismissed."_I have very powerful medicine which could cure your... Problem. There may be certain side effects though. Should you wish to risk it I will administer what little i have left._" I said hesitantly.

She agreed a few moments of contemplating silence and I pulled the vial of anti-toxin from my medical kit and brought it to her neck and pressed the button to administer the hopeful cure. Or lethal injection. The silence was almost agonizing as her pale skin returned to its original color although still somewhat discolored. Then once I was satisfied that the antidote wasn't going to kill her I pulled out the final vial of Draconian regeneration stem cells which would cause aggressive cellular reconstitution but it was the only thing I had which could ensure her healing fast enough to be able to move her. Draconian cells were very adaptable and have been widely used across our empire with proper modification but this dose was keyed to my very own genetic code so it was virtually a pure strain of our genes and could do one of two things. Change her in ways I could not know. Or kill her violently and painfully beyond any comprehension ripping apart her own genetic code. I Hesitated looking at her and entered her mind once more but gentler this time."_You should be aware... This next... Treatment. May actually kill you. But if you survive you may be forever changed in ways I cannot know. Only your consent will allow me such an attempt to do this next step which would allow you to move under your own power in a day. Are you ready_?" I asked in deep concern and she agreed but very concerned in my words as well. I sighed in resignation and injected her again and removed myself to the entrance to the room to make sure the area was still relatively safe only to return to her side as she broke into a deep fever and cold sweat which wasn't surprising but also somewhat concerning because it meant either it was working to remove defects in her own genes as well as further aiding in the removal of the traces of the toxin and healing her or was ripping her apart from the inside though only time would tell in a few moments which case it was.

A good few minutes passed and she was still breathing but time was of the essence so I picked her up and carried her like one would a child and swiftly moved to remove ourselves from this vile place. Her mind was oozing a good deal of pain from her body and mind and I quickly decided to enter her mind and take her pain onto myself so that it wouldn't alert those who could sense things like this such as myself and had to stop and blend into the shadows as a group of guards passed by us unnoticed so we waited.

* * *

Days felt like years with the unending torture that ensued after my consequential capture and inevitable hell I found myself in. A mind had gently yet firmly touched my mental barriers and lashed out automatically in reaction and was simply brushed my attacks aside with frightening ease and simply waited inside my mind for me to initiate contact. This being was so alien and couldn't fathom who this was and when I prepared to contact the being I was still very hesitant to initiate contact. Once I sent a question at the being it replied back in clearly evident feminine tones that emanated a powerful and a impossibly strong will backed by authority and absolute calm causing me to wonder given both our situations being inside the enemies strongest fortress. The ensuing conversation led to a promise for a leap of faith in my trust and cures for my debilitation's which caused me no end of excruciating pain and she quickly but gently entered my mind taking the pain she had caused in healing me then took it onto herself. Eventually she had picked me up when she deemed me fit enough to be transported and again caused me more pain which she took onto herself again confusing me even more at these actions of kindness.

Even though I couldn't see what was going on around us since I had kept myself in my induced partial coma I still understood feelings that waved off of her and I grew irritated at not knowing her name and prodded her mind still partially idle in my own mind."_Yes little one?"._ She asked not even taking her attention off her surroundings as she continued to a courtyard and sprinted across no longer concerned with stealth causing guards to raise alarms at the sight of us."_I have yet to know your name. You are rescuing me and I would wish to know it if you have no issue."_ I asked in a hopeful and thankful tone causing her to almost pull away at the feeling of my gratitude as it waved over part of her mind still inside mine. I could feel the discomfort coming off of her and then what could only be described as a sigh as she thought."_My name is Vela. Is... there anything else? I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment."_ She said as my body jerked violently as she seemed to be fighting something but not missing a step as she kept her stride. I thought for a moment and then decided better to say anything else and only replied back pressed against her presence in my mind."_My name is Arya."_ I said warmly tying to make it clear of my thanks without making Vela uncomfortable since it seemed mind speech made her very openly discomforted and she only responded with a slightly warm acceptance then grew into a nurturing aura."_Rest dear sister you must focus on healing and you have talked long enough. I shall not let harm befall you anymore." _Vela said in a now soothing and warm tone as if it was a summer breeze bathed in spring flowers. Sounding as if she had come to terms with something she was no longer conflicted with. Not wanting to argue nor having the energy to continue I slipped off into a hope filled slumber leaving my fate to Vela.

* * *

Once Arya fell into a deep slumber I berated myself for what I had said a few moments ago leaving my thoughts to myself and to cope with the pulsing pain from her that I had brought myself to endure which the decision to do so was far beyond my reasoning. To further my conundrum I had injected her with my own genes reveres engineered to heel injuries most grievous to me and no one else thus her survival over pure Draconian genes indicated she had bonded with them turning her into a blood relative for all intensive purposes. My thoughts snapped back to reality as a human was charging me with its sword raised high ready to swing but I closed the distance quickly and spun wrapping my tail around his neck and yanked him. His neck snapping at the force of the motion which I then sent his lifeless body flying into the wall as I pivoted back into the direction of the part of the wall that was broken. Roaring in pain and nearly stumbling as one of the human weapons swords pierced my back right shoulder and the tip of the blade exited the front part of my right shoulder my blood splattering Aryas face and some of the ground as I ignored the wound and the blade still embedded in it to complete our escape. While conversing with Arya I had come across three beings known as shades. Bellecrux, Mordred, and the leader Durza all of them plus the garrison of the fortress guards gave chase. These shades had been the worst of the threats in the fortress and I had exhausted myself when I had to use my powers to block theirs and it was relatively easy at first since they thought they could enjoy the hunt only to realize I was far from being close to prey when I had crushed ones skull with my armored clawed foot when I had dodged and knocked it off balance sending it to the ground. When that happened they had become serious actually trying to kill me with abilities that actually forced me to put force behind my own to stop them from connecting. Thankfully by whatever graces had befallen me I made it to my exit and sped into the night as their primitive projectiles fell harmless around me as I carried my precious cargo taking notice the gene therapy was working quite fast in light of her condition I thought it would take longer but it occurred to me Arya wasn't really human. She may have looked human but that didn't mean she was and this revelation took me off kilter for a moment as I slowed down to take appraisal of my recent wound. Realizing I needed to find somewhere secluded and out of the way to do so and heal somewhat to continue our travel back to the Humans and Saphira.

I traveled through the night as it passed into dawn and kept on the look out for a spot to look my wound over and thankfully found such a place and entered it. Setting Arya down gently and then moved away as I pulled the blade out slowly from my back by the hilt using my tail which caused me to mewl in pain at ripping flesh caused by its extraction but kept upright in defiance to the pain. I moved my arms to remove my upper armor my right shoulder screamed in agony as I unlatched the clasps that held my upper armor in its place revealing my body suit and open wound that openly bled once more since the blades removal. I growled deeply at my ignorance and stopped as I looked back at my charge with bright swirling orange predatory eyes with so many feelings conflicting with experiences they warred with each other and I snarled in anger punching the stone wall sheering out a good portion of it by the force of the blow. I couldn't help think about what landed me here and everything that led me to this position. Meeting this Humans Eragon, Brom, and by extension of the two meeting the last of the Old Ones Saphira Arbiter of Vengeance and my obligation of old pledges to the Old Ones to protect them at any and all costs. Then the travels and dangerous situations leading up to the infiltration of the Keep. Then subsequent injection of my own stem cells into Arya in order to save her making her into one of my blood kin. Then the conflict with the army of guards and shades with the death of one of them but not before I had received the wound and escaping with Arya. I shuddered at the thought of my clan finding out of this. I would be labeled a traitor to the blood and either disowned or executed for breaking our peoples sacred laws even if it was in duty to accomplish the Old Ones safety. I dropped to the wall suddenly wondering if my gods were punishing me for some slight I brought upon them. Feeling defeated for the first time in the time I had lived still being quite young by my races standards. Being 150 was nothing special for my kind. I had been fighting in wars of the grandest and most horrifying in scale as I had killed countless beings all in the honor of my race in the hopes of furthering our will through our part of the galaxy when needed. I closed my eyes as I felt a tears flow from me in sadness at my situation and hoped my ancestors wouldn't forsake me as I tried to sleep to will away these feelings I listened to the morning life in the wild outside the cave drifting off into a dreamless slumber shortly after.

* * *

I was woken during the new night rather abruptly by Arya making a rather undignified groan in discomfort indicating she was waking up. I stood and walked over to her crouching down looking her over taking a close look at her seeing her wounds that healed up quite smoothly leaving no scars visibly pleased by the strength of my genes now flowing through her veins. She shifted and opened her eyes slowly showing some discomfort as her new found senses assaulter her causing her to groan again. My smirk faded as I took notice of her eyes. They had changed into that of a Draconians with hues of orange complimenting her true eye color of primary grey. She started to lick her lips but stopped as she had apparently cut her tongue on some teeth that had changed and she brought her hands to her mouth feeling her new canines as they clearly now resembled mine but to a much smaller degree making me sigh.

I entered her mind again."_I warned you of this possible outcome little sister. You have changed enough to make it noticeable. I can only assume your physical traits have been enhanced because of my essence that now flows through you." _I said in a regretful tone.

She turned to me looking mortified."You did say such a thing may happen but for it to be this big is terrible. I'm craving meat like I have yet to eat in a century. Thankfully the only changes are my senses, food cravings, and teeth." She said ruefully as she had not noticed her eyes just yet making my regret swell even more.

Sighing once more staying in her mind and continued in a pained voice."_You will find this out eventually so I feel I must tell you. Your eyes are that of mine and your eye color is complimented by my orange although subtly." _I finished saying this causing her to panic at the enormity of this situation and leaped to her feet and sped to the entrance to the cave and collapsed sobbing at her newly dire situation. I stood up without making a sound and strode over to my new blood kin and knelt next to her and placed my claw on her back attempting to comfort her thrumming my vocal cords in attempt to console her even though this was territory I had no knowledge of this as I just listened to her quietly repeat why me in between sobs. It dawned on me her people may consider her tainted by me as much as mine would consider me a dishonor and a traitor to our laws.

I pulled her close into an embrace and continued to vibrate my vocal cords still trying to comfort her."_I... Believe I owe you the promise we agreed upon sister. Come now you must learn my kinds ways since my essence runs through you if you are to understand your new talents yet to be_ known." I said in the softest and comforting tone I could muster.

She stopped sobbing loudly but still wept as I felt the most tentative touch which almost made me not realize it was there as she reached out to my mind which I lowered my defenses as I gently carried her probe into my mind. She gasped out loud at the first memory of me traveling the stars and then interactions with hundreds of other races as my memories were absorbed by her at an increasing pace. Millions of feelings in different situations were experienced in seconds. Then she came to my first battle and slowly she let it play out as she took every detail in how I took a life for the first time and not registering any remorse for it and continued on coming to a firefight between my allies and the enemies as I looked down from above and took my rifle out and quickly killing the officers in successive single shots and sliding into the shadows moving to a new position. After awhile she came to my training to learn how to harness my abilities to become one of the famed Nova Special forces and in the years blinking by as she further absorbed the memories and came to the time where I was given the title of Void Breaker and being the youngest of the famed order and attaining one of the elite titles within Nova being able to manipulate Psionics and dark matter manipulation and merge the two into a new form of ability which not only changed my life I embraced it fully at the age of fifty was deployed as a newly graduated NSP and from then on I embraced my militaries call whole heartedly and then memories flashed by in what I almost would consider a blur as she absorbed it all hungerly. She learned of our culture, laws, oaths, and how our race was led by honor in everything we did from day to day. How our leaders were run by a stratocracy which she soon learned that we were led by our military chiefs, generals, admirals, and advisers which she quickly moved from this bit of memory. Lastly I showed her how families are structured and how interactions were decided on birth and how the chief and chieftess were my parents and how I was to inherit our legacy in strengthening our standing in our race at some point. How I was groomed to lead and run a house once I took a mate when I was called upon to serve the clan when the time came and met suitors before I had enlisted in our military as required in our race which caused Arya to recoil in distaste at this particular memory as if she knew of my duty from personal experience but I dismissed it. Then slipped out of my mind slowly and we remained silent as she processed this knowledge in shock.

Once she had finished processing my memories and learning the ways and history of our kind. I was asked questions and I answered to the best of my abilities. A few hours after we had eaten a deer I had hunted and cooked Arya had tore into like she had never eaten before and soon after we set out to meet the humans Brom, Eragon, and Saphira. It would take some days but with the new found physical attributes in Arya she was able to keep up with me even though my strides were much longer causing her to speed up to a full run even though it didn't look to be taxing her in the slightest. If in fact she seems exhilarated at the new feelings she was experiencing. Taking notice of her newly excited state I grinned toothily but continued on as I let her take in her sharper senses even though I still worried for her but it wasn't as big of a concern anymore seeing her in this state. My thoughts wandered as we silently crossed the land and my thoughts came to pondering why I seemed so concerned for her safety in the first place and why I even recklessly treated her with my medicine which was the cause of all this new unprecedented occurrence that never happened due to our laws which were upheld almost to the point of fervent fanaticism which I did too till I came and met Arya. I was drawn to her and it was as if I could sense her emotions and thoughts as easily as it was for me to breath. It also seemed she could too even if to a lesser degree though it was possible for her non the less confounding me further which made me wonder what this all meant as I thought in circles frustrating me slightly. It suddenly occurred to me it might only be possible due to her changes but back when I was in Gil'ead I could faintly sense her and as I came closer it only became stronger so another possibility was the change made our current bond easier to access the more we communicated. Then my thoughts went to Saphiras bond to her human and the revelation hit me like I had slammed into a wall. Our species evolution had split in order to ensure our evolution and protection for all of our species as a whole but if the ability to bond with other beings was possible why has this not been documented I wondered further.

* * *

We had run for almost three days nonstop and the change to my body had despaired me at first. But now I have been enraptured at all of this since no elf could run at full speed non stop like this for days and my other senses were like fire and non unpleasantly so for that matter. Vela had been nothing but supportive in teaching me my new limits to my abilities and preparing me for the possibility of gaining a new type of magic from what I learned in her memories. The only reason the situation would arise depending how much _"essence" _I had absorbed due to the treatment Vela had given me might give me her talents which required no words and lacked the consequences of death but still drained you considerably depending how it was used as I recalled the training which I now had since I held her memories. Then my thoughts came to our bond and what it meant. In theory since Vela was descended from dragons it was possible to form bonds though to a more advanced degree if this was the case. I made a mental note to bring this up since I saw nothing in her memories about this subject so maybe it was a guarded secret. It was understandable if this was the case seeing as though they were very prideful and honor bound though it was very doubtful. Coming back to my surroundings and looked about as we stopped here to eat and rest shortly. Vela had been gone for a short time making me wonder what she would hunt for us this time. I salivated somewhat at the prospect of meat and it was still shocking I no longer had the reservations on meat which caused me to wonder what else had changed in me though I didn't worry too much since all of my new abilities had been nothing but boons to me for which I was very grateful for.

After awhile Vela returned with a wolf hung over her shoulder and stopped at the location of our fire dropped the wold and deftly skinned the beast quickly and we talked some more and when the meat was placed over the fire she looked at me and chuckled with a toothy grin again. Noticing my hunger painted on my face.

She eased down onto the ground and sighed."I have yet to have this enjoyment before. Its a nice change of pace from my life from before." Vela said smoothly improving fast in her tongue for the human language no longer sounding like it was being growled out.

I smirked slightly."Yes I am aware of how your old life kept you in a state of chaos. You technically still are though from your perspective this must be a comfort from what I have seen from you." I said teasingly as she glared me softly chuckling.

Looking up at the sky she was silent for a second."And here I thought you would be tired of mulling through my memories of death." She said in a tone of deep regret."I have never said this before but... I never like the life I was subject to. But it was this life or the life of a house mate bearing children for the rest of my life. Its not as if its a sexist society. In fact females are naturally better at leading a house better than males it just wasn't my ideal decision and when I decided to join the military for a career my parents supported the decision fully. They always knew a house life wasn't suited for me since I was always better in gaining honor for our house as you have seen in my memories. So in that end I played my part beyond expectations when I was found to be one of few Nova candidates. It elevated my house as far as a clan could be raised to and when such a thing happens a clan can influence the politics of our race. It was only possible since our clan was already highly regarded." Vela said wistfully as if recounting a lesson learned long ago as she tended to the meat.

I leaned back placing my hands behind me propping me up staring into the fire."It sounds impossibly complicated. Though I feel as though that's not an accurate telling since you were adept in military matters instead of household ones." I said thinking on what she said.

She huffed as she continued to tend the meat trying to not think of such unpleasant subject for her. So I let the silence continue and ate food when it was done then ate in further silence. When we were done eating we rested for a few some hours to prepare our bodies for another stretch for our journey which Vela replied that we were getting close to them and it was probably another four days journey and propped herself against a tree and drifted off to sleep and I followed shortly behind her. The previous two in a half almost three days we had covered countless leagues without rest even continuing through nights at speeds that put most horses to shame.

_Ok so I feel I should mention that im trying to write in a new style and hope it works better than the styles my other two stories have used and are still using. My hope this style is better off in terms of character building and expressions the characters use during the conversations as well. Also I hope you like the twist between Vela and Arya and the change Vela had caused to Arya. please leave a comment or a pm for me letting me know with what you think seeing as though it will only help me grow to be a better writer. With all this said I leave this chapter for your enjoyment because I know I enjoyed writing it. _

_P.S. Fights will become more frequent and descriptive from here on out since this chapter and maybe the half of next will build on the the relationships Eragon, Brom, Arya, Vela, and Saphira early on so you can hopefully get an understanding of the reactions my character brings from everyone. And yes there is a passive hostility to humans since Vela had brought the ire of Saphira the Old One when she met Eragon and Brom in the tense encounter so yes Vela feels vindictive yet she knows she cannot act on it due to her old oaths to the Old Ones as I said before in this chapter even if briefly. _


	3. Story alert

Hey all I figured I should update you all with why I have yet to update any of my stories. I work two jobs. One being a personal home caretaker and the other being a CNA in a hospital emergency room (mainly working with patients in ICU.) I also happen to be taking classes to be a LPN. Also unfortunately my job at my hospital is VERY understaffed at the moment and I have been pulling double and triple shifts. (voluntarily which I wont go into detail because my reasons are my own.) Needless to say the whole situation with all this going on leave me very little free time but I have not and will not abandon my stories they happen to be a very dear part of me.

I am very and truly sorry about my situation preventing me from writing for you all and I can only tell you things will change within the next few months hopefully.

There is however a bit of good news. What little free time I do have I dedicate to writing and the following stories will be updated within the next few weeks in estimation:

Aliens twisted bond- currently at 4k words

Halo forsaken- currently at 3.4k words

Eragon stranger from the stars. 5.7k words

Also note that In my favorites there are quite a few good stories that are ranging from semi-active to fully active. All of the stories I have Favorited and Followed and Highly recommend giving a read if you have not done so yet.

Suffering Praetorian, Kiliani, Chr1sXIII, hawkeyeriku, and Anquietas have very amazing stories and I highly recommend going and giving their stories a read.


End file.
